Come Back to Me
by ColorsCollab
Summary: Violet misses Tate, and keeps having these weird flashbacks about him. Why is she having these?
1. Chapter 1

**FIRST PART OF CHAPTER ONE IF YOU LIKE IT I WILL**

**WRITE THE REST AND POST IT!**

Chapter 1:

Reverse

"Why..why.." Violet muttered to herself as she laid in her bed clutching her sheets. She smelled the sheets. "I love the way he smells.." she said with a faint smile came across her face, as she began to cry. Little by the little Violet's eyes filled up with tears that spoke of, love, remorse, sadness, and pain. "I long for his touch..his kisses..his voice.." Violet muttered with her face buried in her tear soaked sheets.

"VIOLET!" Her mom (Vivian) yelled.

Violet wiped her eyes, took a deep breath, and went downstairs.

"Yes, m-mom?" She said hiding back her tears. Her mom gave her a worried look.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Vivian asked, gesturing Violet to sit with her.

Violet leaned on her mom's shoulders clinging to her cardigan. And started crying.

"Mom..I miss him..So so much.." Violet said as she continued to cry. Violet hardly ever cried in front of her mom.

"Miss who honey? Tate?" Vivian asked holding her tighter. Violet continued to cry, Vivian took that as "Yes Tate." Vivian didn't say anything more and let Violet cry and held her close.

Violet calmed down and wiped her eyes with her sweater sleeve and sniffed. "So mom why did you call me down here..?" Vivian kissed her forehead and sighed.

"Well as you know we're getting new roommates today, you know the drill right?"

Violet laughed a little and sniffed "Haha yes mom..Stay out of sight and if we hate them well scared the hell out of them. Why are people still moving into this place? We're like the one millionth people to die here."

"Haha, I don't know Vi. It really doesn't make any sense." Vivian laughed.

"Well I know the drill I'll go get everything ready." Violet smiled.

"Okay, have fun." Vivian said with a smile.

Violet walked upstairs. When she got to "her" room she stood at the end of the bed and looked around. She picked up a small teddy bear, and held it close. "He gave this to me.." Violet said to herself. Violet examined the teddy bear, it was brown, soft to the touch, there was a red heart embroidered into the bears left side. It was one thing Violet loved the most. She held it closer and she saw a huge flash. When Violet opened her eyes and everything was black and white except her and the teddy bear. She looked around, "Where am I?" As soon as she spoke she heard voices. Violet hid in her closet, the voices came closer and walked into the room.

"Oh my god..Tate.." Violet sighed holding the tears back. Behind Tate followed Violet. "What..What's going on?" Violet whispered from the closet. Tate pulled out a teddy bear and gave it to the other Violet. As Violet clutched the teddy bear she fell out of the closet. Oddly neither did Tate nor did the other Violet notice. Violet got up, "Hmmm.." She walked to them and waved her hands, they didn't notice. "Wait..this is when Tate gave me the teddy bear. How and why am I seeing this?" Tate and the other Violet started talking.

"I hope you like it Vi. I saw it and I thought of you" Tate smiled and kissed the other Violet's cheek. The other Violet blushed.

"Tate, I love it so much. Thank you." The other Violet kissed Tate on the lips. Violet saw that touched her lips, like she can still feel that kiss. As soon as the other Violet put the teddy bear down Violet saw the flash again appeared back in her room. Everything had color, everything was normal again. Violet put the teddy bear in her box and stashed it away. She combed her fingers through her hair. "What..Just..Happened.."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

What's Happening?

Later that night the new family moved into the house, settling and getting comfy. Violet sat in the attic looking out the window.

"I can't sleep...I can't leave this place...I can't get Tate back..Why did I see that flash back..is he trying to say something..?"

Violet left the window and went downstairs to get a look at the new family. There was a mom (Jackie) who was pregnant, a dad (Tom) , and a boy (Steven) about Violet's age. Violet was resentful towards the family for moving into her home. Even though Violet was dead, she still thought of this as her home.

"Hey Vi, what do you think of the new family?" Vivian said as she walked up next to Violet. Violet rolled her eyes.

"I hate them mom. It's still our home. Not theirs." Violet replied.

Vivian chuckled "Vi, sweetie. It'll be fine they'll be gone within a month trust me. And what do you think of that boy Steven over there? He's cute." Violet glared at Vivian. "Too soon?"

"Too soon." Violet replied. Violet turned around and went back up to the attic.

When Violet walked up to the basement she saw a toy ball, it was a red shiny ball. Violet picked it up and threw it against the wall. When Violet caught the ball the third time she saw the bright flash again. When Violet stood up she was still in the basement, everything was black and white but the basement was different, everything was in different places. She heard a little boy laughing, she turned around and saw a boy who looked like he was about four years old. He was playing with the same ball Violet was holding. He was bouncing it and throwing it.

"Tate..?" Violet muttered. She sat down on a trunk she found. And watched him play. "He was so cute and innocent.."

When younger Tate threw the ball under a bed, he went over to go get it. When he was about to grab it a monster came out from under the bed and was trying to grab dropped the ball and ran over to him. Right when Tate was about to get grabbed an older woman appeared she grabbed Tate and scolded the monster.

"No! You leave him alone! Go!" She scolded. The monster hissed and disappeared. The mysterious lady held crying Tate. "It's okay, I'm here. Don't worry I'll protect you." She gave him a kiss on the forehead and disappeared. Younger Tate put the ball down and ran downstairs. As soon as Tate left Violet saw the flash and appeared back in the attic.

"Oh my god..I didn't know Tate lived here..And that thing! I didn't know that was here either! I'm getting out of here." Violet got up brought the ball with her and ran downstairs.

When Violet got downstairs her head started to spin, her vision got blurry and fainted in the kitchen with the ball rolling away from her unconscious body. Violet woke up in the bathroom, inside the bathtub. She slowly got up, holding her head. "What the hell happened..?" she asked herself. Violet got out of the bathtub, everything was black and white but her. "What am I going to see now?"

The door swung open, all Violet saw was someone's back dragging someone's body like. "Oh my god.." Violet said, "It's Tate..with my body..this is when I took all those pills and died..Wait why can't I hear him..?" Violet stood in sadness and shock watching Tate trying to save her life. It was like some type of tortuous black and white silent movie. She saw Tate's mouth move, it looked like he was screaming in pain trying to wake the other Violet up. Violet stood there beginning to cry. She knelt to the floor and held her head in her hands sobbing. When she lifted her head up she was back in the kitchen like nothing had happened. "I need to tell mom.." Violet said sniffling.

Violet ran to Vivian "Mom! Mom!"

"What is it Vi?" Vivian replied turning away from the window.

"I keep having these flashbacks, about Tate with everything that I touch, I just had one but instead of touching something I just fainted. What is going on?!" Violet exclaimed.

Vivian looked at Violet with a confused look. "Sweetie I hate to tell you this but I don't know what that means..But I know someone who may know what it means."

"Who?" Replied Violet with an eager tone.

Vivian sighed. "Nora Montgomery."

Violet got a frustrated look on her face. "Wait that bitch who tried to take my baby brother away?! She's the only person who will know what's going on with me?!"

"Vi I know, she's not my first choice either but she's the only one who can help you." Vivian replied.

Violet got up, and slowly walked away. "Great I have to get _her_ help. Out of everyone it has to be Nora." Violet paced for awhile in her room and then decided to go into the basement to go see her.

When violet got downstairs she looked around and didn't see Nora. "Nora Montgomery. I need to speak with you." Violet said. Violet waited until she saw someone walking towards her. It was Nora.

"Yes Violet what is it?"


End file.
